My Personal Hades
by fiery.death.of.death.fire
Summary: Percy and Thalia have been captured, but, unannounced to Annabeth and others, Percy's been replaced with an identical copy. Will they find out and rescue their friends before it's too late? Rated K plus, because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Psst, you! Yeah you! I just wanted to warn you that this is a dangerous place, but don't worry. I don't own PJO. You alright, Hannah? How about you, Derek? Okay, I think we're all good. Please enjoy the first installment of My Personal Hades!**

_Percy_

As I woke, my head lolled to either side. My vision swam in and out of focus. It took a few moments for the pain to register, and when it did, it wrecked my whole body. An emasculating groan slipped out from between my lips, which only created more pain. I then became aware of the position I was in. I was underground, in some sort of basement. The darkness consumed everything, I could barely make out shapes in the shadows. My left hand was shackled to a pole that ran from ground to ceiling, and my right was chained to Thalia's left. I squinted in order to decipher her silhouette from the blackness around her. She lay face down on the concrete floor, unconscious but definitely still breathing. I breathed a sigh of relief, then winced as my ribs cracked. I drew small, rattling breaths, trying to dull the pain.

I tried to clear the haze in my mind long enough to figure out what to do. Maybe I could cut the chains? I thought. So I slid closer to the pole and reached for Riptide. The pain was overwhelming, but I simply gritted my teeth and continued.

When I pulled the lid off I realized two things. One, there was no way I had enough strength to slice the chains. I barely had the strength to keep breathing. And two, I was sincerely beat all to Hades. In the glow of the blade, I examined myself with heightened interest. Various wounds were scattered across my entire body. I took note of a few in particular.

My left ankle was swollen to about twice the size as normal. In what I guessed was a very crude splint, several eating utensils were duct taped to my leg. A large gash on my right side was badly bandaged. A huge bruise was forming on my right leg, and it was oddly boot shaped. All of these were accompanied by dozens of scrapes, cuts, and bruises. With everything I could muster, I held the sword up to search my face. Thankfully, all of my normal facial features were still there. They were joined by a black eye, chipped teeth, and a long cut on my forehead.

And with that, my strength gave out, and the sword fell hard onto the cut.

I howled in pain, and yet, somehow, didn't wake Thalia. Still in complete agony, I capped Riptide and dropped it on the floor. Even in all my misery, I cried, not for me, but for Annabeth. Was she okay? Did someone take her as well? Was she still at camp? Each new sob brought new pain and new worries. Each tear that crashed to floor crushed the hope I would ever find her again. In that moment, I gave up.

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's short, but fear not! My companion should soon give you insight with Annabeth! Is she okay? Is she slowly dying in the darkness as well? Or is she oblivious, happily picking strawberries at camp? Find out next time on- okay this is starting to sound like a bad soap opera. I'm done, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

***whips head into view* Oh, hiiii!**

**Yeah, I'm finally posting my chapter!**

**You: IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**Me: Well, SORRY! I blame school!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Percy Jackson? Hmm... *TARDIS flashes out, then comes back* *sighs*No. And I don't in the future either. *cries***

~Annabeth's POV~

I was underground, in what seemed to be a basement. I saw Percy sitting on the ground, his left hand chained to a pole. What happened? Why is he here? Oh, gods, what the hades happened? Worry consumed me.

He looked horrible, scrapes and bruises covering his body. I noticed his ankle seemed to be broken, or at least sprained.

I noticed a figure on the far side of him. I squinted to make out who it was. It was a girl, she had black, choppy hair... Thalia! She was just as battered as Percy. Her arm was in a sling made from a silver scarf. Both of them were unconscious.

Just then, Percy shifted. He opened his eyes. "Ugh…" He groaned. After a second of looking at the chains, he lifted his sword and looked at it. It shone light on his face, so I could see it more clearly. I wish he hadn't. He looked like he was in serious pain. It was as if we were back in Tartarus.

He stared at the sword for a little bit, then suddenly it fell from his hand, and it fell onto his face. I winced as he yelled in pain. He started sobbing. I so badly wanted to run over and hug him, and help him, but I was stuck in place. He continued to cry, and I could feel my heart break.

I shot up in a cold sweat. "Percy," I whispered. I jumped out of bed and ran towards the door, not bothering to put on shoes..

"Annabeth?" A groggy voice spoke. I looked over and saw Malcolm sitting up. "What are you doing? It's three in the morning. Nice bedhead, by the way." I glared at him and flung the door open. I ran across to Percy's cabin. I banged my fist on the door. "Percy! Percy!"

I heard grumbling and relief washed over me. The door opened and I saw Percy standing there. I tackled him with a hug. "Oh, thank gods. Thank gods," I cried.

He stiffened. "Um… what's wrong?"

I frowned slightly. Usually, he could tell when I had had a nightmare. I shrugged it off. He had just woken up. I stepped back and wiped my face. "I had a nightmare… You and Thalia… You were all beaten up… And you were crying, and it just… I just…"

"It's okay," he said, wrapping me in a hug. "Everything's okay," he said.

I smiled, grateful that he was safe. And if he was safe, then so was Thalia. I looked up at his face and saw something in his eyes. They were cloudy, the way they are when he's distracted.

"Percy, you okay?" I said. He nodded, "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Nothing," I said. I examined his face. He looked fine; little tired, but fine. "Positive?" He nodded.

"Well…" I said, and paused. "Good night. Er, morning." I started heading back to my cabin. When I was halfway there, I turned around again. "You sure?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. He seemed kinda annoyed. I quirked an eyebrow. "I mean," he said, "I'm fine. Sorry, just tired."

I nodded, skeptical. "Okay… Bye, Seaweed Brain." He smiled, "Bye."

I frowned a little, kinda dissapointed. It was a tradition that whenever we called the other by their nickname, they were supposed to use yours. Maybe he's just tired, and his brain's being slow. I mean, slower than usual. I shrugged it off and went back to my cabin. I climbed into bed, glad that he was safe.

Later, at a more sensible hour, I woke up to Malcolm shaking me. "Wake up, sleepyhead." I rolled my eyes and got up. I changed into a camp T-shirt and jeans. I walked out the door and was immediately met by Chiron. "Annabeth," he said. He looked grim. Oh, Styx.

"What?" I said cautiously.

"I got word from Artemis this morning…She said that Thalia's gone missing."

**DUN DUN DUN! (Sorry, it's short.)**

**Guess what, guys? We have an outro now!**

**It's true, we're all a little insane, but something is rising… A horde of idiots rampages throughout the internet, YOLOing and SWAGing with their 3l1t35p34k! Join the Army of Insanity and help us battle the Stupidity Horde! Good luck out there, soldier!**

**P.S. WHAT ARE YOU GUYS BEING FOR HALLOWEEN? I'm gonna be the Doctor! (The tenth one.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why HELLO there, you beautiful people! I didn't expect you to be here, reading a story you obviously clicked on to read! You look stunning, a new haircut, new shirt maybe? Ah well, enjoy and remember, I don't own PJO, and you're awesome, fo' sho'!**

_Thalia_

When I woke up, I didn't expect the ground to be attempting to suffocate me. I also didn't expect Percy to be crying. I sighed, blowing dust, dirt, and other various object away from my face. The sound of his sobs hurt my soul, something I never in a _million years_ thought I would say about a guy. But it's the _way_ he cried that was so awful.

He didn't cry sheltered off, trying to stifle the sound like a teenage girl. It also wasn't a hungry baby wailing and snotting everywhere for a bottle. It was just loud enough to speak his emotions. If you had just walked into the room, (or woken up, in my case) the wave of emotions coming from the boy would be so much, you might shed a few tears as well.

I waited a couple of minutes after he went silent to announce my consciousness. I achingly pushed myself into a sitting position, which was difficult with one hand. One hand was shackled to The Weeping Man and the other was in a terrible thing that must've been trying to be a sling. It's silver glimmer was still visible in the total darkness.

I cast my gaze aside to Percy, who was now sitting as still as a dead man. Worried, I croaked "Percy? Are you awake?" He breathed sharply from his nose in a sarcastic laugh and wheezed back "What does it matter? Would you _really_ care if I was dead or not?"

Surprised, I blurted out "What?". "What, is it too dark to hear me? Or did you lose an ear?" he spat.

"No, I mean, what kind of question is that?"

"One I don't care if you answer or not."

"Percy, what the Hades is wrong with you?"

This time he laughed full out, only it was a dark, almost evil laugh. "What part of this whole "_We're trapped and are going to die_" thing don't you understand?". I was shocked by his lack of hope, his lack of positive thinking that seemed to save everyone.

"I _understand_ that you are not helping by saying that! I _understand_ you-" He cut me off by wheeling around to face me. He put his face so close to mine, I thought he was going to headbutt me. He spoke in a such a deep, angry voice, that it was more of growl than anything "And what _do_ you understand about me, hm? Do you understand what it's like to barely escape from one hellhole by the skin of your teeth, only to be mockingly thrown into another? Or promise someone you'll never leave them only to turn around and break it like a toothpick? Or how about being stuck in some place knowing that someone you love could have no idea you're dying? Maybe, just maybe, that person may know you're gone and be hurting, and you know it's _all_. _Your_. _Fault_!" with the last word, his voice broke.

Slowly, Percy backed away from me, and returned to his original position. I stayed stock still for seemingly hours before answering. "Percy, I may not understand what all of those things feel like, and I'm not going to pretend to, either. But what I do know, is that the person you love is enough reason to get out of here, and slice open the throat of whoever caused you to be away from them,".

He looked up at me. Like filling a glass of water, I watched the determination and positivity flow into his eyes. "Yeah," he chuckled, "then, we can shove some dam fries in his new neck hole!" We laughed, I knew what I saw in him was still there, but for now, I had the Good Percy. We _would_ escape.

**HEYYYYYYY! Yes, I know it's terribly long, but I wanted all of thin in one chapter, because, you know, words. **  
**It's true, we're all a little insane, but something is rising… a horde of idiots rampages throughout the internet, YOLOing and SWAGing with their l33t 5p34k! Join the Army of Insanity and help us battle the Stupidity Horde! Good luck out there, Soldier!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO! *chucks shoe at TV* *notices you guys* Oh… Hi… I was definitely not screaming at a Dalek on a fictional show… Um… *hides*  
Disclaimer: Δεν είμαι κύριος Percy Jackson. Δεν θέλω να σας απογοητεύσω. Μπέικον. Μήπως να βοηθήσει; (Put that into Google Translate, Greek to English)**  
"So she just… disappeared?" I asked, as Chiron and I walked to the Big House for a meeting with the other counselors and a few satyrs, including Grover.  
"Yes. Artemis sent me a message telling me that she just disappeared during the night. No one saw or heard her leave, and there are no tracks. Just… gone."  
I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned. "Come on. Can't everything just be normal for awhile?"  
Chiron gave me a sympathetic smile. "It'll be alright, Annabeth. At least Percy didn't disappear again, right?"  
I nodded, and thought to myself. _Yeah, Annabeth. Look on the bright side. You have Percy and he's safe. For once, Seaweed Brain isn't in huge trouble._ Then the negative part of my mind thought, _Yeah, but Thalia's in trouble. Closest thing to a sister you've got, remember?_ I growled and smacked my hand against my head.  
Chiron gave me a concerned look. "Annabeth?"  
I waved him off. "It's fine. Just thinking about something." We arrived at the Big house and went into the rec room. I say by Percy. He grinned at me, but his eyes were still cloudy, which bugged me.  
We waited for the rest of the counselors to come in.  
"TRAVIS!" we heard. The Stolls came running in and hid under the table. Nice hiding spot, guys.  
Katie came in, looking pissed off. She drew her sword and pointed it at the boys. She looked like she was about to start slicing them to shreds, but Chiron interfered. He put a hand on the hilt, and gave Katie a look. "Katie. No killing."  
"I wasn't going to kill them… Just chop off a limb or two." He gave her the classic Haha, now put the dang sword down. Well, that's not normally classic, but here at camp it was.  
She rolled her eyes and sat down. But on the way over, she gave Connor a pretty strong kick. He made a very manly squeak.  
"Alright, everyone. I have an announcement. Some of you have heard, some have not. I got a message from Artemis saying that Thalia has disappeared." There was a mumbling among the teens.  
I raised my hand. "Um… I had a dream last night and I think it's kind of related." Chiron gestured for me to continue.  
I explained my dream, telling them every detail I remembered. "But it's weird," I said, when I finished. "Percy was in the dream, too, but he's perfectly fine."  
Chiron studied Percy for a moment, then said, "Hmm… I don't know… That's definitely something new. Anyway, I am issuing a quest. Artemis and her Hunters are already looking for Thalia, but she said she's looking for all the help she can get. I believe-"  
Just then, Mr. D came barging in. "Chiron, I told you, game of pinochle at ten."  
Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mr. D, please, we're in the middle of something."  
Mr. D crossed his arms. "More important than pinochle? Ha! I doubt it!"  
"The daughter of Zeus is missing," Chiron told him. "I even told you this morning."  
"There's a reason I doubted it. It's not more important." I started to get up, but Katie held me down. She gave me a look, saying, I know it's hard not to strangle him, but you don't want to get turned into a grape vine, do you? I sighed, and muttered, "I still don't understand how he became a god."  
"Honestly," I heard Percy mutter. "How is he a major god and not me?" I looked at him. "What?"  
"Hm?" he said, innocent. "Nothing." I gave him a disbelieving look. "You realize you said no to being a god, right?"  
"Why would he- I mean, um, I know… I meant, um, well-"  
"Alright," Chiron said, interrupting our conversation. "Well, kids, you choose who will go on the quest. Mr. D, honestly…" He followed Mr. D out.  
There was an awkward moment of silence, then Katie said. "Well, Annabeth should go. She had the dream, and she knows what the place looked like."  
"Percy should go, too," Travis said. "He's most experienced, and the dream had him in it, too. He's probably connected to it in some way."  
I nodded. Percy looked somewhat worried. Not a surprise, Thalia had just gone missing.  
"Who else?" asked Leo. "Needs to be three, right?"  
"I'll go!" Grover volunteered. "I'll be able to sniff out the monsters." I nodded. "Okay, it's settled. Percy, Grover, and I are going to find Thalia. And we will find her."  
"So is that the whole meeting?" Katie asked. I shrugged, "Guess so."  
She grinned scarily. "Good." She pulled out her knife and faced the Stolls. They simultaneously mumbled, "Oh, Styx." Thunder rumbled as they bolted out the door. Katie chased after them. Everyone started filing out after her.  
I looked at Percy and Grover. "Okay, so I guess I'll go visit Rachel."  
I ran to the forest and started hiking to her cave. "RACHEL!" I yelled.  
Her fiery red hair popped out from behind the curtain. "Hey, Annabeth! What's up?"  
I sighed. "I need a prophecy." She nodded, "I see, I see, those are my specialty. Just one second, it should hap-" Green mist spewed out of her mouth, and she said,  
_To defeat the daughter of spell,  
And the odd man of change,  
You must go to where wisdom's daughter fell,  
With knowledge of the exchange.  
Run, run, run,  
The thieves took two not one.  
The spawn of sky,  
Runs for her life,  
From the one of the sea kingdom._  
**So how was that? You like the prophecy? You did? Yay! You didn't?... Screw you!  
Leave a review! Byyyyeee!**


End file.
